Nuestra promesa
by Natsuko24
Summary: Inuyasha y kagome se conocían desde niños,pero el chico tuvo que irse lejos de la pequeña niña , pero un par de años mas se encontraran de nuevo siendo el un empresario exitoso y ella una cantante famosa pero por las dudas del joven, esto se hace un mal entendido entre ellos dos ¿que pasara entre estos dos amigos?
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **Los persona le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi ,**_

 _ **Hola , bueno aquí esta mi primer Fanfic , este es mi primer historia ,**_  
 _ **aunque me rompí la cabeza en hacerla interesante XD**_  
 _ **espero que les guste mucho ;)**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxx**_

NUESTRA PROMESA

 **Capitulo 1**

-Kagome deja de llorar - consolándola

-pero...tu...te iras. Y no volverás...-sollozo mas fuerte aferrándose mas al pecho del chico

-claro que volveré por ti tonta -fingió enojo hacia la chica

-eso es verdad ?-

-si - asistió con la cabeza - tu serás una cantante y yo bueno tal vez sea un empresario como mi padre -dijo viendo a la chica a los ojos

-enserio inuyasha!- no podría evitar gritar con lo que inuyasha estaba diciendo , encontrar se en un futuro con inuyasha eso seria fantástico

-y bueno cuando nos encontremos de nuevo nos...nos...casaremos -lo ultimo lo había

susurrado definitivamente no era bueno con las palabras

En cambio kagome se lanzo a sus brazos abrasándolo fuertemente ...no era posible inuyasha le estaba patéticamente pidiendo matrimonio

-kagome cierra los ojos- le dijo sonrojado

-para que inu...-dijo c

\- kagome cierra lo ojos - le dijo el chico

-mmmm para que -pregunto la chica

-Arrg tu solo has lo tonta-vio como obedecía a lo que le estaba pidiendo  
-inuyasha para que...-

El muchacho presiono sus labios con los de la chica siendo correspondido por la chica se sentía genial todo eso

-kagome...kagome...despierta ...kagome -escuchaba como una voz la estaba llamando desde legos -KAGOME DESPIERTA YA !-kagome callo de la cama donde dormía cómodamente

-aah sango que te pasa !-la peli-negra sobándose la cabeza con un puchero muy gracioso

-jajaja ahí kagome luego pienso que eres mas infantil que shipoo -dijo la castaña entre risas y se sentó en una pequeña mesa que llevaba el avión privado donde viajaban donde viajaban

-aaahhh ...bueno le diré a miroku lo celosa que te pusiste cuando salió en esa revista con esa mujer jajajaja se reirá cuando lo sepa -rio

-te atreves a decirle y te mato -dijo sango furiosa

-jajaja atraparme si no quieres que le diga jajaja-dijo riendo mientras corría para salvar su vida

-aaahh ... bueno le diré a miroku lo celosa que te pusiste cuando salió en esa revista con esa mujer jajajajaja se reirá cuando lo sepa jajajaja- dijo kagome corriendo para salvar su vida por la castaña enfurecida

*********** 

Oye miroku no se te olvide los arreglos para las juntas

Todo debe estar listo para el domingo eh -dijo un joven parado junto a las escaleras donde se encontraba su amigo ,el era alto ,tenia el cabello largo y suave color plateado y ojos color ámbar .

-oye ...inuyasha amigo te tomas muy enserio tu trabajo no lo crees -dijo el otro joven bajando de las escaleras y hiendo al lado de su amigo -mmmm por que no te tomas unos días libres eh-dijo tocando el hombro de inuyasha .

Volteo a ver el centro de la gran oficina de su padre ,no se veía tan mal era perfecta para las juntas de negocios que tendrían .

-y que paso con kikio ? se ira a su viaje ?-pregunto miroku

-si... se ira hoy en la tarde - dijo el chico pasándose los dedos por la cabeza

-bueno ya que vas a estar solo vendré por ti al rato-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir escucho la voz de inuyasha-

-eh y para que quieres salir -dijo remarcando una ceja-mejor has algo productivo no se lee un libro , escribe una novela que se yo - dijo enojado

A donde lo quería llevar este pervertido , una vez lo llevo a un bar donde se emborracho a mas no poder ,esa noche había sido un caos total y ahí precisamente había conocido a la mismísima kikio

-no te preocupes no iremos a un bar , pero las ganas no me faltan -rio-iremos a un concierto -dijo mostrando le los boletos

-un concierto-suspiro-no gracias no iré -

-vamos vengo por ti al rato ...adiós -dicho esto salió del lugar dejando solo a un peli-plateado pensativo

Miroku estaba loco pero tal vez ella estaría ...

\- 

Sango consiguió rentada se ocuparon para hacer lo que hacia falta para el concierto ,sango y shippo dijeron que no se desanimara si no llegaban muchas personas a ver su concierto ya que eso paso en Alemania y Francia v pero este día era diferente había muchas personas esta ves entonces entro en pánico y si se ponía nerviosa al salir y si todo era arruinado 

-kagome tranquila todo estará bien... te lo prometo, ya se que no estas acostumbrada a cantar delante de muchas personas , todos daremos nuestro esfuerzo para que esto salga prefecto-dijo un joven atrás de ella

-Konnichiwa-dijo la joven y todo el publico gritaba-como están -dijo caminando asta el medio del escenario

Todos menos inuyasha-BIEN!

-que bueno-dijo parándose a la mitad del escenario-bueno estaré aquí en Tokio por un tiempo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Era cierto no había pasado tiempo en es lugar desde que su carrera empezó se tuvo que ir de Tokio y al final.. firmare autógrafos con mi querida manager y también mi mejor amiga sango mikasaki!-dijo señalando en ese momento a sango mientras todos aplaudían

-mira inuyasha ella es mi prometida-dijo mostrándosela a inuyasha

-Oh entonces si es tu prometida, por que te emborrachas te metes con cualquier mujer que te encuentras-dijo echándole en cara todo

-mmm...no te enojes inuyasha -dijo mirando a sango *esta hermosa como siempre *pensó

-sin mas retrasos comencemos -dijo una kagome muy entusiasmada

El concierto había acabado duraron dos horas escuchando la voz de aquella cantante

-y dime inuyasha te gusto el concierto-dijo su amigo conduciendo a sus departamento para cambiarse de ropa que al parecer tendría una cita con sango

-si me gusto mucho gracias por traerme miroku-dijo dándole una sonrisa a su amigo ,

Miroku también le sonrió pero algo le llamo la atención el conocía esa canción alguien se la mostró cuando solo tenia 10 años pero siempre lo relacionaba con esa niña , lo relacionaba con kagome.

-oye miroku como se llama esa cantante - tenia que preguntarle sino no estaría en paz toda la noche.

-mmmmm.. déjame ver...así se llama kagome higurashi -  
que? ella es kagome ..SU kagome la que conoció ase 10 años atrás...

Xxxxxx

Bueno que tal les a parecido espero que les allá gustado mucho ya que e estado trabajando duro para hacerla XD y espero sus hermosas criticas ya saben que esto nos ayuda a mejor a to esto nos ayuda a mejor a todas la escritoras :)

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los persona le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi ,**_

 **CAPITULO 2**

-San esto es agotador- dijo kagome tirándose en un sofá de su departamento.

-Si tienes razón... pero es divertido- dijo riendo suavemente mientras se ponía una chaqueta negra de cuero- bueno ya me voy kagome-Dijo parándose enfrente de la peli-negra.

-Ese miroku te trae bien enamorara -dijo kagome riendo provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la castaña.

-Ah si mira quien habla la que dice cosas dormida - dijo sango fingiendo enojo.

-Ah si como que cosa eh-dijo kagome desafiando a su amiga.

-Mmm...a ya recordé-se aclaro la garganta-inu amor no te vallas por favor o si te vas llévame contigo ,.. como explicas eso eh

-Ja eso no importa- dijo volteando a otro lado con un gran sonrojo sango solo rio

-sango se te olvida el bolso-dijo kagome informándole a su amiga

-Eh .. es cierto -dijo caminando a la otra habitación

kagome decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua ,esos dos meses serian pesados ya que tenia que firmar algunos contratos...Pero lo que mas quería saber era si inuyasha seguía en Alemania a solo había sido una mentira de aquel correo que había recibido hace dos semanas atrás...

-Oye inuyasha por que viniste conmigo-dijo miroku confundido

-Te dije toda la semana que HOY viernes tengo que ir a ver a mis padre - dijo suspirando

Además tenia planes de averiguar si esa cantante era kagome, esa niña tierna ,amable que conoció ase 10 años atrás , esa dulce niña al cual le hizo esa promesa la cual sello con ese dulces beso ,en realidad ese había sido su primer beso y el había sido el primer beso de kagome ya que ella se lo había dicho antes de que el se fuera a Alemania.

Llegaron a un hotel...Inuyasha lo reconoció al instante ya que el era el dueño de dicho hotel , miroku se estaciono y los dos salieron del auto en busca de la castaña. Entraron al lujoso hotel inuyasha saludo a la recepcionista y siguió a su amigo que ya había entrado al elevador dejándolo un poco atrás.

...

kagome seguía en la cocina preparándose un sándwich cuando unos toques en la puerta la distrajeron de su cansada ,nunca le dejaban tiempo a ella siempre tenia que hacer las cosas ya que sango se ponía sus caprichos.

-sango! ...tocan!- vio que su amiga no contestaba o al menos que abriera la puerta ,lo intento de nuevo...no nada sango no le hacia caso , tocaron de nuevo ,suspiro de nuevo salió de la cocina pasando por la sala y por fin llego asta la puerta y la abrió

-Hola .. señorita kagome cuanto tiempo sin ver la- dijo un oji-azules abrazando a una kagome totalmente enojada

-M-I-R-O-K-U ! CUANDO DEMONIOS ENTENDERÁS PERVERTIDO -dijo kagome furiosa ,miroku la soltó de inmediato.

-perdone jejejejeje- dijo miroku disculpándose.

-Cállate y entra sango a estado esperándote - dijo quitándose de la entra da para dejarlo pasar.

Le llamo la atención que viniera otro joven de pelo color plata amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos color ámbar se quedo en shok solo conocía a dos personas con ese color de cabello y esos ojos una de esa personas era sesshomaru y la otra era I...Inu.. Inuyasha...Sin darse cuenta llevo sus dedos a sus labios, era cierto el le dio su primer beso y después de que el se fue no tuvo contacto con otro chico en ese sentido y a estado esperando la llegada de ese chico que un día le prometió que...

-Hola mmm ..te encuentras bien-inuyasha sacudió la mano enfrente del rostro de la chica , cuando vio que dejo de hablar y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosado se preocupo un poco , pero que le estaba pasando se estaba preocupando por ella pero ni la conoce

-Eh... si no te preocupes estoy bien -dijo despertando de sus pensamientos- mucho gusto me llamo kagome -dijo la peli-negra extendiéndole la palma de la mano para estrecharla con la de joven enfrente de ella.

-inuyasha, un placer -dijo tomando esa pequeña mano que era suave, no pudo aguantar apretar mas el agarre de su mano y así lo hizo.

kagome sintió que le caía un balde de agua encima , el era inuyasha?.Se soltaron de las manos

-kagome! ya me voy eh? miroku cuando llegaste -dijo la castaña confundida

-Hace unos minutos sanguito-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza -valla sango luces hermosa -dijo acercándose a ella y tocando sus atributos era asi como miroku les llamaba , un fuerte ruido se escucho en el interior de la sala.

-aaaahhh! sango no era necesario hacer eso -dijo sobándose la mejilla

-Te lo mereces pervertido-dijo sango acercándose a la salida - adiós kagome

-bueno señorita kagome adiós ,nos volveremos a ver pronto -dijo acercándose a la puerta-vamos inuyasha - dijo invitándole que saliera con el.

-Eh si- pero antes de salir tomo la mano de kagome y la beso - hasta pronto , nos volveremos a encontrar ya lo veras- y salió junto con miroku dejando atrás a una kagome muy sonrojadas y algo confundida.

El sol salía por el horizonte aun no amanecía , un chico se mantenía sereno es su cama mientras pensaba en aquella mujer que lo traía loco.

Tenia tanto tiempo sin verla ahora que la tenia tan cerca no la dejaría irse.

Una vez la dejo por culpa de sus padres pero esta vez no seria así, desde que la conoció ella era suya y no pensaba compartirla con algún otro.

Pero ahora bien tenia que asegurarse que ella era su kagome pero no había mucho que investigar por que la conocía muy bien y su apellido la delataba y en cuanto a kikio no tendrían ninguna boda y si la tenia seria con kagome no con kikio.

kagome no era con ella , a veces pensaba que se casaría con kikio por el recuerdo de kagome pero al instante rechazaba la idea y si kikio quisiera hacerle daño a kagome el la protegería con su vida propia y alejaría a cualquier que quisiera a kagome a su lado o que tratara de hacerle daño.

-Señor ...una joven quiere hablar con usted-dijo mioga al otro lado de la gran puerta del cuarto del chico.

-Dile que ya bajo-grito inuyasha del interior del cuarto vistiéndose.

Salió apresurado, el no esperaba visitas .Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con una chica sentada en el pequeño sofá que tenia en la sala.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo -dijo inuyasha un poco serio

-Hola me llamo Midori y tu padre me envió para decirte que te hagas cargo de la disquera dice que su empleados están enfermos y les dio el día libre-concluyo la chica

-Esta bien-dijo inuyasha no muy convencido ,salió de su casa junto con la chica de cabello negro rumbo a la disquera de su padre.

-Cuantos grabaran -dijo inuyasha ,no quería tardar demasiado ya tenia planes para ese día uno era invitar a kagome a cenar a su casa y si pasaba algo mas lo tomaría con gusto

-no te preocupes solo somos tres -dijo Midori sin verlo

-oye das miedo-dijo inuyasha suspirando

Midori solo rio e inuyasha también

Kagome y sango se encontraban en la cafetería cerca de la disquera donde kagome grabaría su primer disco

-Y dime kagome te quedaras con los demás o te iras a casa - dijo sango tomando un poco de su café

-no se , además no tengo nada que hacer- dijo kagome suspirando ,era verdad ella no salía a menudo y si lo hacia era con sango y miroku

El celular de sango sonó , la castaña no contesto no le dio importancia.

-Deberías de contestar tal vez es shippo o la anciana kaede - dijo la chica avisando a su amiga

-tienes razón -dijo la castaña sacando su celular- ahora vuelvo - dijo y se fue rumbo al baño

Por otro lado kagome estaba pensativa no sabia que pensar al respecto sobre el chico de la noche anterior y lo que le dijo.

-Flash back-

-bueno señorita kagome adiós ,nos volveremos a ver pronto -dijo acercándose a la puerta-vamos inuyasha - dijo invitándole que saliera con el

-Eh si- pero antes de salir tomo la mano de kagome y la beso - hasta pronto , nos volveremos a encontrar ya lo veras- y salió junto con miroku dejando atrás a una kagome muy sonrojadas y algo confundida

-Flash back-

Al padecer tenia planes para verla de nuevo .Sin embargo no sabia como pensar sobre el tema.

-kagome tenemos que irnos - dijo la castaño tomando su bolso y pagando le a la mecerá

Salieron del lugar y caminaron dos calles encontrándose con la disquera shikon.

Sango se despidió de kagome diciendo que miroku estaba en barandillas por una pelea que tubo e iba a sacarlo...Kagome suspiro algo frustrada y cunando se disponía a entrar alguien le llamo.

-kagome ! cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo aquella voz de masculina.

kagome volteo a ver a todos lados y se encontró que venia corriendo en su dirección.

-zero ..hola me da mucho gusto verte -dijo kagome dándole un abrazo cuando este llego a su lado

Los dos entraron juntos hiendo a la sala donde se grababa pero kagome se llevo una sorpresa al abrir la puerta ,ahí estaba inuyasha grabando la voz de Misuki ,el voltio a verle y le regalo una sonrisa ,se paro de su asiento para ir a abrazarla.

todo había terminado algo rápido ya que no se había grabado tantas voces pero se preguntaba por que kagome no había querido grabar su voz también ,zero y Misuki le habían contado que kagome era muy tímida algunas ocasiones pero no comprendía del todo ya que kagome siempre había sido muy abierta a todos , siempre hablaba con todos y el era el antisocial ,el que no podía hablar con las personas, entonces ¿que había ocurrido con la kagome de hace diez años atrás?

-kagome vamos a jugar -dijo misuki jalando a kagome del brazo obligándola a sentarse

Kagome trato de oponeerse pero misuki la hizo callarse casi atragantandola con una bola de arroz

-Si ahí que jugar -dijeron zero y midori gritando

-midori trae a inuyasha el también jugara-dijo misuki

kagome entro en pánico inuyasha jugara...Los juegos de misuki siempre terminaban mal ,y temía que le hiciera decir algo vergonzoso enfrente de inuyasha o peor aun hacer algo muy vergonzoso...

Continuara...

Nota final del capitulo:

Espero que les allá gustado , bueno me a costado mucho trabajo escribir mi Internet esta mal y luego la compu se averío , pero bueno lo importante es que pude subir un capitulo mas XD, espero sus hermosas criticas y comentarios del capitulo. :)

bueno yo me despido

Matane n.n/


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a Romiko-sensei y todo los derechos de los personajes son de ella yo solo los tomo prestados XD

Hola como están ,espero que bien ,bueno les traigo otro cap espero que les guste y que les saque muchas lagrimas...ok no...XD

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que inuyasha y kagome salieron sin problemas de aquel espantoso juego donde estuvieron a punto de besarse .Misuki y Zero habían retado a kagome por no haber contestado la pregunta de misuki "Quien te dio tu primer beso". kagome se negó en contestarla y su castigo fue darle un beso al chico ya que midori y zero lo habían impuesto

los dos se negaron al principio pero después accedieron muy a su pesar...estaban por juntar sus labios cuando sango apareció de repente separandolos de golpe entonces desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver.

Miroku le dijo que ella estaba ocupada asiendo nuevas canciones pero no le creía del todo

sonó su celular lo saco de su bolsa del pantalón , frunció el ceño, era un numero desconosido .Regularmente no acostumbraba a darle su numero celular a cualquier persona pero aun asi con algo de curiosidad contesto la llamada desconocida para el.

-hola-dijo inuyasha

-hola, este-dijo la chica tímidamente del otro lado de la línea-llamo para pedirte perdón de lo que paso esa vez en el juego - dijo kagome en la otra línea.

-no tienes por que disculparte kagome- dijo inuyasha decidido era verdad por que en realidad el quería ese beso pero sango tenia que arruinar el momento

-bueno también llamaba para decirte que pasado mañana será el festival de la sakura-dijo kagome ya mas calmada - sango y yo vamos todos los años y bueno yo quería invitarte este año ...que dices-dijo con algo de desconfiada.

-Mmmm si ..iré no te preocupes -dijo algo entusiasmado además tenia algo en mente -a propósito quiero invitar te a cenar que dices-dijo algo apenado ya había invitado a un ciento de chicas a cenar pero ella pero kagome era especial a simple vista se veía y no la dejaría escapar

la escucho suspirar ,esto lo estaba matando y si lo rechazaba siendo sinceros nunca lo habían rechazado en algo así.

-si , acepto tu invitación-dijo algo tímida en realidad ningún chico la había invitado a cenar.

-esta bien iré por ti a las 8 pequeña asta entonces-dijo colgando no se podía sentir mas feliz cenaría con kagome.

Por otra parte kagome estaba nerviosa después del casi beso que se dieron aquel día cuando ella fue retada por Misuki y Zero ,se negó a contestar la pregunta ,pero a Midori se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de que besara a inuyasha , al principio se negó igual que el pero después lo pensó algunos minutos , se decidió tal vez seria una buena idea de probar al chico cuando se decidió.

-Flash back-

-"vamos kagome tu puedes hacerlo"-se dio ánimos ella misma ,se inclino hacia el chico, coloco sus calmas de las manos contra los hombros de inuyasha apoyándose un poco para poder besarlo mejor

inuyasha estaba sorprendido y lo sintió tensarse cuando se empezó a inclinar hacia su rostro , vio como el también se empezaba a inclinar para besarla empezó a cerrar sus ojos estaban a punto de juntar sus labios con los de chico un grito hizo que se separaran de golpe

-kagome ! ya llegue!-dijo una castaña muy emocionada ,empujándola puerta de golpe y gritando como loca , .la pareja se separo de golpe confundidos y asustados voltearon a ver a la castaña aun sonrojados.

-oigan que estaban haciendo-dijo la castaña algo confundida.

-na..na..nada sango-dijo una kagome totalmente sonrojada y tartamudeando.

-no es cierto-dijo Misuki- estábamos jugando y kagome estaba a punto de besar a inu..-no termino su frase por que kagome se avalan so contra la chica para taparle la boca..

-es..esta bien mejor ni pregunto-dijo sango confundida -vamonos kagome -dijo sango espesando a caminar a la salida.

-Flash back-

La tarde llego pronto , haciendo que un peli-plateado se sintiera mas feliz de lo que ya se sentía ,se vistió para la ocasión le dijo a kagome que no era necesario arreglarse elegante por que no irían a un restaurante que cenarían en su casa , tenia todo ya arreglado miro su reloj todavía faltaba mucho para su cena con aquella mujer , cenarían ,hablarían un rato , tomarían vino del mejor ,tal vez si la embriagaba un poquito tendría un poco de información de la chica , fue a su sala y decidió que ver un rato la televisión seria una buena idea de despejar sus pensamientos sobre aquella chiquilla.

-Flash back-

kagome estaba nerviosa y pensativa , estuvo a punto de besarle!...le hubiera gustado hacerlo pero sango tenia que interrumpirlos y lo peor de todo es que Midori le dijo todo a sango , ella no dijo nada pero Miroku empezó con sus perversiones , en ese momento se sintió apenada,

pero ahora ni quería verlo no podría mirarlo a la cara sin poder sonrojarse o sentirse apenada ,pero estadía bien para aclarar todo de un buena vez asta le avía escrito una canción era tonto pero era verdad.

Era hora de que inuyasha llegara faltaban 15 minutos para que dieran la las 8 de la noche , el le dijo que no irían a cenar a un restaurante si no a su casa que no era necesario que vistiera elegante , así que voto por llevar un vestido de color blanco hasta las rodillas ,unos tacones del mismo color y su cabello suelto .

Estaba impaciente necesitaba verla ,volteo a ver el reloj que tenia colgado en su gran pared 7:30 se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba sentado ,tomo su saco y sus llaves de una pequeña mesa , salió de su gran mansión y se dirigió a su auto , entro en el y lo arranco.

Llego rápido al departamento de la chica ya que esta vivía por la orilla de la ciudad , llego diez minutos antes de lo acordado al parecer estaba ansioso de ver a la chica , bajo del auto camino confiado entro al hotel y saludo a la recepcionista y tomo el elevador cuando este paro salió ansioso de llegarse se posiciono enfrente de la puerta , respiro profundamente y toco ...toc..toc ... nada ,lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez tremendo ángel le abrió la puerta era kagome se veía tan hermosa como estaba vestida le encantaba...la belleza y la inocencia de aquella muchacha estaba enfrente suyo.

-hola-dijo kagome con sus mejillas teñidas de color rosado, al parecer el no le contesto la veía hipnotizado y eso le preocupo lo volvió a llamar pero esta vez si reacciono.

-hola pequeña -le dijo el joven tomando su muñeca y besando su mano ,su piel era suave como ella.

-"como todo su cuerpo desnudo verdad"-dijo una voz interior en el fondo de su mente ,pero que diablos estaba pensando ,decidió dejar esos pensamientos y pensar en la maravillosa velada que tendrá con kagome.

Tomo a kagome de la cintura guiándola a su auto y la subió en el asiento del acompañante ,cerro la puerta y se subió el también así arrancando el motor e ir de regreso a su casa con su tierno ángel.

Por lo tanto kagome estaba totalmente apenada y sonrojada , lo había notado muy extraño en esos momentos después de un corto camino y sin hablar de algún tema en especifico llegaron a la casa del chico ,donde este mismo bajo apresurándose a llegar a la puerta de la muchacha para abrírsela como todo un estaba oscureciendo ,tomo a la chica de la cintura y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa , esto era algo extraño... con kikio nunca hizo eso... cuando la trago supuestamente a cenar para conocerse mejor terminaron teniendo sexo y sin saber algo sobre el otro.

\- Esto es hermoso -dijo la chica entrando la gran mansión hiendo así a la sala de esta.

\- Eso crees -dijo inuyasha tratando de alcanzar a kagome que estaba maravillada con su casa - quieres ver algo - dijo el chico parando se al lado de ella

\- claro -contesto con un aire muy infantil ,como le gustaba eso de ella .

Si no mal recordaba a kagome le gustaba leer libro , le gustaría su enorme biblioteca

-entonces vamos -dijo tapándole los ojos y empezó a caminar con ella

-inuyasha -dijo -nos vamos a caer -dijo algo temerosa

-no te preocupes - dijo dándole confianza

Llegaron a un salón muy grande y oscuro donde las ventanas solo llegaba la poca luz de la luna llena , cosa que a inuyasha le encantaba.

kagome estaba emocionada ,si no mal recordaba inuyasha nunca se comportaba así con alguien eso le extrañaba , además su padre le había dicho que cuando su madre murió el se volvió muy frió con los de mas.

\- inuyasha ...puedo abrir lo ojos - dijo algo curiosa quería ver que era lo que le quería mostrar

-no espera un poco - se separo de ella , necesitaba prender la luz - ya puedes abrirlos -

vio como la chica abría lentamente los ojos y su cara de sorpresa eso le encantaba de ella

-es..esto es maravillo -dijo sin poder gritar de la emoción y como no estarlo nunca pero nunca en su vida había visto algo igual

-aaahhhhh! ... tu lo tienes - dijo la chica gritando espantando al pobre inuyasha (ni tan pobre XD , bueno sigamos con la historia )

-por que gritas !- dijo un inuyasha algo asustado y hiendo a lado de la chica

\- tu lo tienes - dijo kagome emocionada por el libro de color azul marino

-mmmmmm , déjame ver - dijo tomando el libro de las manos de kagome haciendo que esta reproche en forma de protesta

\- No crees que este libro es demasiado pare ti -volteo a verla y después al libro - después te volverás como miroku - rio ,era verdad de ahí saco como acosar mujeres .

\- No lo creo y tu ya lo leíste ?- lo miro interrogante.

\- si , pero como que el autor estaba medio loco -dijo riendo con kagome , que raro casi nunca reía así con alguien y con ella era diferente.

Estaba sorprendida inuyasha no era de los que leían un libro desde que lo conocía era tan cabezota y .aun lo seguía siendo.

-inuyasha me prestas el libro-le dijo volteando a verlo , el le veía hipnotizado pero¿ por que le miraba así?.

La escucho decir su nombre pero lo demás no lo escucho , solo podrá ver sus labios ligeramente pintados moverse , estaba tan tentado en besarla pero , primero debía hablar con ella

\- inuyasha ... me estas escuchando - dijo sacudiendo la mano enfrente del rostro de chico

-Eh ... si - dijo saliendo de su trance

\- gracias ...- dijo la muchacha lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho sorprendiéndolo

ya había olvidad como se sentía abrazar a inuyasha pero por una extraña rezón se sentía segura en sus brazos ?

No pudo corresponder el abrazo , estaba demasiado sorprendido sintió como kagome aflojaba el y reacción no quería que ese momento se rompiera

\- ven vamos a cenar -dijo inuyasha deshaciendo el abraza , le tomo y la guió a un pequeño balcón donde había una pequeña mesa para dos

\- Esto.. es .. hermoso -dijo viendo el hermoso paisaje de un bosque donde se encontraba un pequeño lago donde se reflejaba la luna

-te gusta-pregunto inuyasha

\- no me - dijo volteándolo a ver - me encanta

-que bueno que te guste -musito ,camino a una de las mesa separándole de la silla y haciéndole una señal que fuere a sentarse

kagome camino hacia donde el indicara , se sentó en la silla que el le ofrecía , inuyasha nunca había sido tan generoso

-huele bien -dijo kagome viendo como inuyasha traía dos platos con lasaña

comenzaron a cenar tranquilos , pero el silencio los estaba matando , inuyasha rompió es silencio

\- y bueno kagome - dijo deteniéndose un momento para pensar bien lo que le iba a decir pero que era lo que tenia que decirle , kagome levanto la mirada hacia el

\- quisiera saber mas de ti - dijo no muy convencido de lo que hablaba , kagome bajo la mirada encontrándose con el plato de comida , estaba segura que el era inuyasha el que conoció hace 10 años atrás

-bueno..-se detuvo tenia que pensar lo que tenia que decir -cuando te fuiste .. todo cambio - suspiro - yo .. me sentía sola sin ti, así que, trate de comunicarme contigo pero -hizo una pausa- no pude ,Tokio esta muy alejado de Alemania .Y bueno tu padre me dijo que no querías ver a nadie cuando te fui a busca -volvió a suspirar - me sentí triste por la muerte de tu madre y no quise molestarte mas -vio que inuyasha se levanto de la silla no le tomo importancia y siguió -después me entere que tu ya tenias una vida por delante y , yo no estaba en ella - se sentía fatal decirle esto a inuyasha -así que decidí no volver a buscarte ,tu dijiste una vez que no todo se queda igual ,todo cambia tarde o temprano-estaba al borde de las lagrimas - pero sabes algo -dijo volteándolo a ver con los ojos llorosos -yo...sigo siendo la misma de antes- dijo segura de sus palabras.

Se había quedado estático , entonces ese día que le avisaron que tenia visitas era ella , era kagome ,era su pequeña.

No dudo ni un minuto en ir hacia su pequeña levantarla de la silla donde se encontraba y estrecharla entre sus brazos , ella era suave , cálida , el era mas alta que ella y la muchacha tuvo que ponerse se de puntitas , la escucho susurra su nombre , tomo su mentón , la obligo a verlo a los ojos .Estaba llorando no quería verla así , limpio sus lagrimas con sus dedos y empezó a besar sus mejillas .

Dio un cariñoso beso en la frente de la chica , después se empezó a inclinar a su rostro quería besarla pero no sabia si era el momento adecuado para ello , sintió su respiración golpear con la suya propia , la vio cerrar sus ojos color chocolate , no se pudo contener mas presiono los labios de la chica con los suyos en un beso dulce , tierno , cariñoso dándole a kagome la protección que necesitaba .

kagome correspondió a su beso que mas daba estaba con inuyasha por fin estaba con el una vez mas.

Por fin había encontrado a su mayor tesoro a su vida ya no necesitaba algo mas con kagome a su lado todo es posible.

Se separaron por falta de aire ,kagome escondió su rostro en el pecho de inuyasha ocultando su llanto.

inuyasha sintió sus lagrimas mojar su camisa , no quería verla llorar quería verla sonreír como era ella en realidad , levanto su rostro suavemente tomándola del mentón .Llevo su mano izquierda a sus mejillas para limpiar las lagrimas , ella solo lo veía fijamente.

\- te extrañe mucho ...inuyasha -dijo kagome abrazándolo al chico de nuevo

-yo también te extrañe , pequeña -

inuyasha volvió a acerca su rostro al de la chica uniéndolos nuevamente por un beso cariñoso , de ahora en adelante nada ni nadie podrá separarlo de aquella mujer nunca ya que ella era suya y no pensaba compartirla con nadie.

Nota final del capitulo

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 y espero que les allá gustado, no olviden de dejar su reviews comentando que tal les pareció.

Bueno yo me despido

bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TASHASHI YO SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS XD**_

 _ **Bueno les dejo el siguiente capitulo como pueden ver este capitulo tiene lemon si no les gusta estas cosas se pueden saltar el cap y esperar el siguiente y recuerden si lo leen es bajo su riesgo yo no me hago responsable de los traumas o problemas que puedan presentar con esto XD...**_

 **CAPITULO 7** (lemon)

No supo ni como ni cuando inuyasha la había cargado y la había llevado a la habitación dejándola acostada en la cama...Escucho como este cerraba la puerta con seguro y se sintió mas nerviosa...Ella nunca había hecho "eso" con nadie ,ella aun seguía siendo virgen ya que nunca le tomo importancia los muchachos y además...ella.

Se sorprendió con lo rápido que fue para llevar a la muchacha a su habitación pero no podía evitar sentirse ansioso al pensar que estaría a solas con ella...La necesitaba ahora mismo...trato de controlarse ya que si no lo hacia perdería el control y la lastimaría y era lo menos que quería la puerta con seguro ya que no quería que alguien los molestara en su noche...Esa noche kagome seria suya a como diera a verla, estaba sentada en la orilla de la gran cama viéndole fijamente esperando su siguiente solo hizo que la deseara mas...

Vio como inuyasha se volteo y la miraba con sus ojos con un dorado intenso en ellos , podía ver un brillo en sus ojos pero no comprendía que quería decir o que significaba en chico fue hacia ella ,se sentó al su lado...rato de pensar como podría comenzar , le vio de reojo notando que el también estaba pensativo.

Inuyasha no sabia como comenzar con esto ya que kagome era muy diferente a las demás mujeres con la que había estado y además la chica era virgen ,era mas difícil tratar con una mujer virgen por el miedo de lastimarle .Ya no podía mas , se abalanzo sobre la chica ,sorprendiendo a kagome por el arrebatador beso que le había como kagome le devolvía el beso torpemente rodeando sus cuello con sus brazos asiendo mas apasionado el a la chica en la cama mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo tratando de no ser muy atrevido con ella.

kagome gimió durante el beso cuando el hombre toco suavemente sus pechos haciendo que se estremeciera... inuyasha empezó a bajar el cierre de sus vestido y le toco la espalda con sus manos haciendo que miles de corrientes eléctricas se pasearan por todo su cuerpo... todo esto era nuevo para ella...se separaron para tomar un poco de aire ya que sus pulmones se los exigía sintió la lengua del chico acariciar sus labios como pidiéndole permiso de algo , gimió cuando inuyasha invadió su boca con su lengua.

\- Te...deseo kagome -dijo inuyasha con la respiración entre cortada , la chica se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba y cerro los ojos fuertemente , se estremeció al sentir la creciente erección del chico.

Inuyasha empezó a descender hacia abajo dando pequeños besos y mordidas el lado izquierdo del cuello de la chica llevándose al estorboso vestido en el proceso...Quería verla desnuda ante el, quería que pidiera mas que gimiera su nombre y que jadeara por el éxtasis, se sentó en la cama secando el vestido dejando a kagome solo con sus ropa interior de un color rosado claro.

Se sentía algo avergonzada ya que inuyasha no le quitaba la mirada de encima...justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo para que reaccionara Inuyasha comenzó a agacharse hacia ella… su corazón volvió a latir incluso un poco más fuerte y rápido que antes… su respiración se agito…Cerro los ojos fuertemente a sentir como inuyasha llevaba su mano a "aquel" lugar donde nadie le había visto o tocado antes, jadeo al sentir el dedo de inuyasha entrando en su cavidad y se movía lentamente dentro de ella.

-Ah...ah...i...inu - se le corto la voz , el chico comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos aun con el sujetador

Inuyasha ya no podía parar... metió su mano libre en la espalda de la chica buscando el broche del sujetador de encaje que llevaba puesto , cuando lo encontró lo desabrocho y la sintió tensarse de inmediato ...trato de relajarla trazando pequeñas figuras en sus espalda dándole un beso tierno moviendo sus dedos suavemente dentro de la chica, se separo de ella para respirar un poco.

-relájate cariño ..-le dijo ,subiendo al rostro de la chica para poder basarla de nuevo y de un movimiento rápido le quito el sujetador exponiendo al aire los pechos de la chica que ahora estaba mas sonrojada que un tomate.

kagome apenada y sonrojada trato de cubrir sus pechos de la vista de inuyasha pero fue detenida por el mismo sujetando sus manos con las suyas dándose cuenta que sus dedos ya no estaban dentro de ella.

-calma - dijo colocando las manos de la chica arriba de su nuca , vio como kagome cerraba los ojos fuertemente se sonrojaba mas si era posible.

Se acerco a sus labios nuevamente declamándole un beso tierno demostrándole todo lo que la quería con ese beso.

Seguía nerviosa pero el le quitaría eso nervios , bajo hasta su cuello dando pequeños besos en su piel que era tan suave , empezó a descender hacia abajo , llegando hasta sus pechos , sostuvo las muñecas de la chica con una sola mano dejándolas en la nuca de la muchacha evitando así también que le alejara de el.

kagome gimió y se retorcijo bajo el chico cuando este tomo su pezón izquierdo entre sus labios mientras que soltaba sus manos y dirigía su otra mano a su pecho derecho masajeándolo suavemente , grito el nombre de chico cuando este succiono con fuerza su pezón.

No podía aguantar mas , se levanto de la cama para empezando a desnudarse ,kagome jadeaba y eso lo hacia desearla mas

se deshizo de toda su ropa, kagome lo miraba algo apenada

-bueno es..te -balbuceo kagome -yo ... no -fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso por parte de inuyasha

Gimió al sentir el miembro de inuyasha entre su entrada aun cubierta por sus briagas , inuyasha gruño al sentir la calidez y la humedad de la intimidad de la chica comenzó a jugar un poco con los pechos de esta arrebatándole jadeos y gemidos de placer...kagome sentía que se quemaba ,estos sensaciones eran nuevas para ella

\- aahh!INUYASHA!- no pudo contener el grito cuando inuyasha introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella , empezó a jadear mas fuerte esto era maravilloso nunca se imagino que esto se sintiera así

\- kagome!-dijo un inuyasha cegado por el placer, el sabia que ella era virgen y tendría que ayudarla a sentirse bien cuando el momento llegue.

Inuyasha hacia movimientos circulares dentro de ella mientras la besaba y masajeaba sus pechos con la otra mano ,era injusto que solo el le diera placer a ella así que ella quería tocarlo a el también.

A inuyasha se sorprendió cuando kagome retirada su mano de su interior ¿que es lo que quería hacer?

Retiro la mano de inuyasha y lo sorprendió girándose quedando ella encima de el ,paso sus manos por el fornido pecho de del chico arrebatador algunos gemidos de su boca comenzando a besar su cuello se inquino hacia su rostro para alcanzar sus labios en un apasionado beso , se sentó en el miembro del chico sin introducirlo dentro de ella haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer , comenzó a moverse en círculos haciendo que el hombre que tenia debajo ella jinoteara.

inuyasha ya no aguantaba mas con aquella tortura que la chica le estaba dando asi que la volteo dejándola entre la cama y su cuerpo -lo siento ya no puedo mas-dijo con la voz ronca

Puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica tomando los lazos de sus bragas y rompiéndolos de un fuerte jalón sorprendiendo a kagome por el brusco movimiento ,separo sus piernas rápidamente y se entro en ella de una vez por todas.

kagome sintió las lagrimas agruparse en sus mejillas ...dolía...y mucho ,inuyasha se alarmo cuando escucho un ligero sollozo de su pequeña...Maldición le había lastimado...

-kagome-dijo preocupado - maldición te lastime perdóname yo ... será mejo que salga y... - kagome no lo dejo terminar por que le dio un apasionado beso.

Inuyasha gruño cuando kagome comenzó a mover la caderas a un ritmo no muy rápido ni muy lento , entonces perdió el control comenzó a embestirla con frenesí ,asiendo que la chica gritara su nombre...La embestía una y otra vez sintiendo la estreches y la calidez de kagome acariciar su miembro deliciosamente, comenzó a besar sus labios y su cuello dando algunas mordidas en el lugar.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH inuyasha!- grito kagome en el momento del orgasmo ,inuyasha sintió como el interior de la chica se contraía alrededor de el como invitondolo a moverse mas rápido saliendo y entrando en ella alcanzando el su propio orgasmo.

kagome sintió como la cálida esencia de su amante la llenaba... se sintió feliz ,su primera vez y con inuyasha, el chico se dejo tumbar al lado de ella saliendo por completo... tendrían mas tiempo para hacerlo así que atrajo a su pequeña hacia su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura ,kagome no puso peros y se dejo ser abrasado por el.

\- te quiero ..inuyasha-dijo kagome antes de caer rendida ante el sueño

-yo también te quiero ,,pequeña -dijo inuyasha dándole un tierno beso en la frente

de ahora en adelante nadie iba a separarlos ya que ella era suya y el era de ella...y haci durmieron abrazados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer y de aquel hombre que un dia habian prometido a estar juntos.

 _ **Nota final del capitulo**_

 _ **Que tal les a parecido este lemon...Es mi primer lemon y me gustaría saber que opinan sobre el así que no olviden dejarme un reviews por lo menos sabré que es malo XD**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TASHASHI YO SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS XD**_

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Se removió entre las sabanas de su gran cama , se sentía cansado como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio ,se movió de nuevo entre las sabanas buscando algo , esperen un momento , se sentó de golpe buscando a la mujer con la que había pasado una maravillosa noche .

Se levanto de la cama suspirando... solo vio su ropa doblada en la orilla de la cama "¿se habrá ido?" se preguntaba el mismo mientras entraba al baño.

Se dio una corta ducha y salió del bañó...Fue a su armario donde se vistió para ir a la empresa de su padre , estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando vio una hoja encima de su mesa de noche, fue directamente a ella tomándola y comenzándola a leer.

Inuyasha

Perdón por irme , sango me llamo ,perdón por no avisarte pero te veo en el estival .

Te estaré esperando.

Empezara a las ocho :)

Te quiero

Kagome

Embozo una sonrisa , entonces la volvería a ver , para ser sinceros había olvidado el festival , pero eso no importaba ahora tenia que hablar con la chica de todo lo que paso cuando a un no se encontraban ,la muerte de su madre , la desaparición de su hermano y...su...matrimonio con kikio .

-sango vamos -dijo una kagome entusiasmada

-Ya voy-contesto la castaña -oye kagome-le llamo -por que te gusta tanto este festival eh-dijo mirando como su amiga dejaba de saltar y ponía una sonrisa algo triste

-Bueno mi madre ayudaba a las personas que realizaban este festival - dijo mirando a su amiga - y mi madre nos enseño lo amables y gentiles que podemos ser con los demás...pero...-dijo triste

-kagome...-dijo sango sacando a kagome de sus pensamientos

-Eh...olvídalo-dijo la peli-negra empezando a caminar como si nada

-kagome no creo que sea una buena idea olvidarlo -dijo sango caminando atrás de su amiga

kagome ignoro el comentario de sango ,era mejor así ,tendría que vivir con ese espantoso tenia que contárselo a nadie o decírselo a unos de sus amigos.

-Ven vamos a seguir ayudando-dijo tomando a la castaña y comenzando a caminar fingiendo una sonrisa

º

-Y bueno ...que paso-dijo miroku con cara picada

-De que-dijo inuyasha confundido

-No te hagas-dijo dándole un leve golpe con el codo -Mmmm ya se-dijo como si encontrara una respuesta de algo-tuviste sexo con alguien -dijo riéndose

-Oye yo nunca tuve sexo con kagome -dijo furioso

-Pero yo nunca dije que con la señorita kagome -dijo con cara de pervertido

-Este...bueno...yo...-balbució ,como diablos se le pudo escapar-yo...

-Ya amigo no te avergüences -dijo riendo a carcajadas -iras el sábado a la fiesta verdad? -Pregunto miroku mirando a su amigo

-No-contesto-no tengo por que ir además-cuestiono -tengo cosas pendientes -dijo el chico arreglando uno papeles-no pudo retrasar mi presentación-dijo algo frustrado .

-Pero tu padre quiere verte -dijo-y tu presentación se puedes hacerla cuando llegues de Inglaterra-dijo suspirando-déjame a mi a cargo de tu presentación quieres

-Aaahhh... esta bien -dijo suspirando-cuando será -dijo pesadamente

-Mmmm-exclamo - mañana -dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo

-Mañana!pero que?-levantándose de su asiento- tengo que ir a Inglaterra en menos de 24 horas-dijo furioso

\- Calma...calma-dijo miroku asustado-bueno es para tres días ,pero debes estar allá para mañana -dijo suspirando -y quieren que lleves a tu esposa -dijo huyendo de la oficina en donde se encontraban ...

¿Que ...esposa? Pero aun no se casaba ...

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que tocaban la puerta

Xx-vaya estas demasiado distraído -dijo la chica enfrente de el

Inuyasha solo voltio a ver a la chica peli-café

-Te traigo noticias nuevas-dijo tomando asiento en frente de escritorio

-Dime sakura - dijo el chico con pesadez

-Naraku te esta buscando-dijo viendo al chico - te recomiendo que te vayas por un tiempo de Tokio -dijo -y aleja a toda persona de ti...y. Bueno te recomiendo que dejes a kikio-

-Pero por que me esta buscando mi ?-Pregunto inuyasha algo confundido

-No se-Contesto sinceramente la chica-pero deberías prevenirte , claro si no quiere otra tragedia como la de tu madre -dijo-pero ahí rumores de que esta en busca de una joya que concede cualquier deseo aunque sea malo o bueno -

-Entiendo ... gracias por la información sakura -dijo

Ahora bien tenia que alejar a kagome si no quería que le pasara algo malo el la protegería con su propia vida

-Es la ultima -dijo kagome acomodando una caja grande

Era de noche y la calle se veía hermosa , le gustaba mucho este festival

todo de el le gustaba le traía recuerdos maravillosos pero también le traía recuerdos que quería rajar en el pasado .

-kag eso es lo ultimo -sango voltio a ver a su amiga dedicándole una sonrisa

Sango sabia a la perfección cuanto sufría su amiga ,después del asesinato de sus padres su vida se volvió una pesadilla ,pero kagome supo superarlo ,eso demostraba lo especial que era kagome ,ella nunca se rendía ante nada siempre luchaba por lo que quería y por lo que amaba ,por eso no se sorprendía por la bonita pareja que hacia ella e inuyasha . Pero una pregunta tenia ¿inuyasha en verdad la merecía ?.

-kagome... sango..!-las dos chicas voltearon a ver hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos , vieron como una chica de cabello largo y muy bonita corría hacia su dirección

-Mari -dijo kagome -que estas haciendo - dijo viendo como la chica se detenía y trataba de recuperar la respiración

-Mmm... nada importante -dijo dándole una sonrisa

-No ya dime la verdad! es...-Fue interrumpida

-Si kagome ya te dije que me gustas -dijo mari riendo por ver a su amiga toda colorada igual que sango

-Ya ... que estaban haciendo -Pregunto la chica.

-Nada -Comento sango -acabamos de acabar lo que estábamos haciendo -dijo sango tocando el hombro de la chica

-Vallamos a comer algo-propuso kagome ya mas tranquila

-Esta bien ...pero no te vayas a atragantar kagome -dijo mari con cara picada

kagome volvió a sonrojarse ,*. esta seria una noche pesada* pensó kagome al momento que seguía a sus dos amigas .

Así pasaron el resto el tiempo ya que kagome estaba muy pensativa...Sango estaba preocupada por su amiga ya que regularmente estaba pensativa o deprimida por cualquier cosa.

-Vamos kagome -dijo una chica

-No espera no quiero ir espera -decía kagome tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica

-oye mari -dijo llamando la atención de la chica -a donde vamos

-vamos al escenario...Además kagome cantara no - dijo

-Si , pero eso es dentro de una hora -cuestiono sango

-Si pero ahora ahí chicos sexys - dijo mari con cara de pervertida

-Vaya te pareces a miroku -dijo sango riendo

-Gracias por el cumplido -dijo la chica

-Pero yo no te hecho ningún cumplido -

-Ya llegamos -dijo dejando a kagome del brazo -ya viste eso -dijo señalando a un chico -vamos kagome duro contra el muro y no son consejos - dijo empujándola haciéndola sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba .Kagome vio como koga volteaba a verla y le hacia señas para que subiera ,esta hizo caso y subió

-No te e visto desde dos semanas como estas ?-dijo koga abrazando a la chica y teniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Bien y tu ?como van las cosas?- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

Inuyasha miraba la escenario furioso con ganas de ir y partirle la cara a| ese idiota por tocarla ella era de el y nadie podía tocarla solo el! , pero se controlo

-Oh así que tu eres inuyasha eh-dijo mari dando vueltas al rededor de el

-si ...y tu eres?-

-Que guapo eres no me sorprende que kagome ya te haiga violado- dijo riéndose de la cara del chico

-Es..te ...bueno...-balbuceo el chico con un gran sonrojo

Todos los presentes se rieron del chico sonrojado y apenado

-kagome ten cuidado-dijo koga advirtiendo

-Eh pero que dices -dijo kagome confundida

-Ten..ten cuidado de el-Comunico el chico

-De inuyasha -pero por que tenia que cuidarse de el -pero el no es malo , el no me aria daño

Pero que le pasaba a koga ,por que piensa que inuyasha le aria daño el no seria capas de hacer semejante cosa

-kagome -suspiro -yo..yo ..te amo -le dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

kagome no sabia que contestar ,retocerio un paso atrás , que le podría decir ella amaba a inuyasha pero desde que volvió a padecer en su vida nuevamente no a escuchado un te quiero o te amo por parte de el pero koga se le estaba declarando ,pero en realidad su corazón siempre le perteneció a inuyasha...desde que eran niños el se robo su corazón , desde que se conocieron.

-koga ..yo..-suspiro -lo siento-dijo dándose la vuelta para bajar

-kagome si te lastima no dures en venir a verme-

kagome bajo del escenario todo esto era confuso ,en realidad no sabia si inuyasha la amaba ,pero algo si era verdad ella lo amaba con toda su alma y su corazón.

Le dolía rechazarlo pero no se podía engañar ella misma ,ella amaba a inuyasha y tal vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el.

-kagome!-dijo mari viendo a su amiga llegando a donde se encontraban -te tardaste te dio o no -con cara picada

-QUE?!-dijo inuyasha enojado

-inuyasha ..calma ..-dijo kagome desasiendo los puños que se habían formado en las manos de chico

-calma chico es broma -dijo mari riéndose

-donde esta sango -pregunto kagome ,necesitaba habar con ella

-esta allá -dijo mari señalando al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña-esta con esas chicas

Todo esto iba de mal en peor , necesitaba respuestas pero no sabia a quien recurrir.

* * *

 _ **Nota final del capitulo**_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y perdóneme por tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo es que estaba en parciales U.U y no me daban tiempo para escribir algo pero muy pronto subiré el siguiente cap :)**

 **Nos leemos luego :D**

 _ **Bye bye**_

 **Att:Natsuko24**


End file.
